


Logan... about Logan.

by AlyxStar



Category: X-Men (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-23
Updated: 2014-08-23
Packaged: 2018-02-14 08:13:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2184393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyxStar/pseuds/AlyxStar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where to start with him...? Well, here goes; this is the Logan I know and love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Logan... about Logan.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Everything recognisable as belonging to the X-Men saga is not my property and I make no profit from this work of fanfiction.

Logan… where do I start with Logan…

I guess you could say I've always had feelings for him ever since we met in Lotham City. At first I was… I guess I was just curious about the cage fighter who could take such a beating and still stand tall and strong once out from that metal box. I don't know what made me huddle in the back of his trailer and hope to God he didn't discover me. Maybe it was because he was like me, didn't fit in (I can't call him a mutant, that makes it sound like there's something abnormal about him and there's  **nothing**  abnormal about Logan). Maybe I ended up in his trailer because I was scared and alone and some very small part of me already felt safe with him.

He's always been the only person to call me Marie, not even the Professor does that. I was all for doing away with the name, in truth, and all the ties to my past it held but Logan… well. There was something in those brown eyes of his the first time he said my name. It was like an understanding, as though he knew exactly why I first introduced myself as Rogue (granted I know now that he does understand quite well). Some amusement, too, maybe because of the contrast? Marie is so… innocent a name and Rogue a title of rebellion. it's the way he says my name, too. Not accent-wise. It's how he says it. Like… I'm just me. Not some girl who can kill him with too long a touch. Just me. Just Marie and Rogue. The scared little girl, lost and alone, and the woman who's had to grow up quick to keep herself safe.

I do look up to Logan, I admit. He's someone to aspire to be. Someone to take strength and courage from. A lot of people will disagree with me, and I don't blame them. Logan isn't everyone's cup of tea. He's smart and tenacious (I've yet to see him back down from a fight). He's got a good moral code he rarely deviates from, and he's always there to help. The younger kids get on his nerves (they're too loud for his hearing, poor thing) but he's never turned them down when they need help with homework or patching themselves up from scraping their hands and knees. He's loyal, too. He's had plenty of opportunity to leave the school, but it's only been temporary stints to sort out his business. He always comes back. He sticks with his team and he'll protect his team. I guess… I guess his team is his family? Probably. I'll need to ask him about it sometime.

Anyway.

He's standoffish, he's rude, he's grumpy, he's definitely not a morning person, his enhanced senses are an endless source of embarrassment for the female gender. He smokes too much to be good for his health, healing be damned (or maybe the Professor is rubbing off on me), there's always beer in the fridge, he's dominant and possessive and scares the living hell out of the friends in my life so unfortunate to be male. He has nightmares and a past, suffers from amnesia and very rarely opens up with his emotions or whatever might be troubling him.

But he's always been there for me. He's always treated me with care and respect and for every man-grunt or grumbling there's a kiss to some part of my covered skin (usually the back of my hand or on my neck). Not once has he hurt me… well, not intentionally. That one night was an accident I could have avoided. He's always believed in me, even when everyone else didn't, let me express my own opinions. He's always tried to protect me, while also respecting that I am more than capable of taking care of myself nowadays. He makes me laugh and he remembers our important dates. He's a spontaneous sweetheart (not like anyone would believe me if I told them but they don't know Logan like I do). He's cute in the mornings when he wants the blinds shut again.

God I could go on for hours about Logan. I haven't said even half of what I'd like to, but it's early still, I'm sleepy, and he's bound to be waking any minute now. He looks so peaceful when he's sleeping and there's no nightmare on the horizon…

Fact of the matter is: yes, Logan is Wolverine. Yes, he can be a bag of dicks. Yes, he's a rude sonofabitch.

But he's MY Wolverine, and I wouldn't have him any other way.

_~ Marie._

PS. Logan, if you're reading this, I'm pouring all your beer down the sink, darlin'.


End file.
